Opposites Attract
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: What happends when Fred Weasley finds himself falling for Hermione Granger? How will the family react, especially Ron, who is dating Hermione. Takes place during OOTP. All characters belong to JK Rowling
1. Operation Hermione

Fred Weasley sat with his twin brother George in his temporary bedroom located in Grimauld place, the private headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix was the organization plotting to take down Lord Voldemort. Even though Fred and George were both 17 years old, their over protective mother wouldn't let them into meetings.

This led to the two mischievous twins locking themselves into their room and working on a new product. They had brainstormed for a week for something to help them listen in on the conversations the order members were having. They found it a huge challenge, but these boys were ruthless and never gave up.

They began to make prototypes of what were later to be called 'Extendable ears.' Today the two boys finally felt like they had perfected their invention. With an evil grin and a high five to each other the two boys walked out of their room looking for their two younger siblings.

They found Ginny throwing dung bombs at the kitchen door, like Tonks taught her. "Gin!" Fred and George shouted together. She spun around and put her hands on her hips in Mrs. Weasley like way. "We have perfected the ears!" The twins said simultaneously. Any similarity between Ginny and her mother vanished as an evil grin similar to her older brothers appeared on her face.

"Lets get Ron!" The girl said. The three red heads ran up the stairs to their brother's, Ron, room. They opened the door and all of them had to hold back hysterical laughter. Ron stood up in front of a mirror checking himself out. Ginny raised a finger up to her mouth to signal her brothers to be quiet.

In a stunning impersonation of the voice of Hermione Granger Ginny said "Ronald! What in Merlin's pants are you doing?" Ron jumped from what he was doing and shouted "Mione!?"

The boy blushing all the way up to his hairline spun around to see his girlfriend. Instead he saw Fred and George doubled over in laughter and Ginny wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. He lunged for the three of them and they easily stepped away from his attack.

"Argh! I really thought you were Hermione! She is coming today!" Ron yelled. Ginny was still laughing but Fred sobered up immediately.

George noticed his brother and stopped laughing. Fred's face had whitened and George quickly say "Ummm we have something to do!" and grabbed his twins arm and apparated from the room. They found themselves in their room and they quickly put a locking and silencing charm on the door.

Fred collapsed on the bed and groaned. "I thought I had more time…" Then Fred repeatedly hit his head on the headrest of the bed.

George walked over to his brother and said "C'mon mate, it cant be that bad. Just forget about what happened at the Yule Ball. Just forget about what you felt for her."

If only it was that easy, Fred thought to himself. Fred didn't just all of a sudden like Hermione when she showed up like the Hot witch she was. He began to take notice of her at the very beginning of her fourth year and their 6th year.

He remembered that at the Quidditch world cup she wasn't the little bookworm with bushy hair anymore. She was growing up. Every time she yelled at Fred and George for being idiots, it didn't bother him because she was talking to him.

But his feelings were intensified when the Yule ball came around.

**( begin flashback)**

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." The two twins said to each other with a grin. They were wearing slightly nicer looking dress robes then their poor brother Ron. Fred and George decided not to take dates to the ball because it would be easier to dance with more girls if they didn't bring a girl to hold them back.

The boys fixed each other's ties and walked down the staircase into the Gryffindor common room. They saw all the girls look up at them and burst into whispers about what prank they would pull tonight. Fred and George smirked at each other but then frowned a bit.

Professor McGonagall had stopped them on their way out of transfiguration yesterday. She said "I swear if anything that embarrasses our school happens tomorrow be prepared for two months worth of detentions!" and as she walked off they could have sworn they heard her mumble "It's like the Marauders all over again."

Fred and George were crestfallen after the threat, but decided to spend the night dancing with as many girls as possible. After winking to Angelina Johnson the boys walked over to their younger brother standing with his date. He didn't seem very interested in her, especially when all the other girls in the room gasped and looked up at an extremely beautiful girl walking down the stairs.

Ron and Fred's jaws dropped open once they realized who the girl was. Hermione Granger. George smirked at his twin and closed his jaw for him. Fred blushed slightly as Ron continued to gawk at her as if he had never seen a girl before.

Ron's eyes widened and it looked as if he would snog her right then and there. Fred clenched his jaw and thought about how he already noticed that Hermione was a girl. Ron walked up to Hermione and said "'Mione! You look…Beautiful!"

Hermione blushed scarlet and said "Well, thank you Ronald." Fred began glaring at Ron for talking to her.

George was extremely amused by his brother and said "Jealous, Freddie?" Fred blinked and tried to clear thoughts of Hermione from his mind. What was he thinking? This was Hermione, bookworm, nerdy, bossy, Hermione! Well to be bloody honest, she definitely didn't look like a bookworm right now.

He turned to his twin to see if he was reacting the same way he was. He was surprised when he saw George looking at Hermione with nothing more than brotherly affection. Fred and George always thought about everything and everyone in the same way. Why should Hermione be any different?

George looked at Fred and smirked. Fred growled and hit him upside the head. Tired of listening to their younger brother pathetically flirt with Hermione the twins walked down to the Great Hall. When they opened the big golden double doors, even the two boys were impressed.

The Great Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. There was actual snow falling from the ceiling before it melted right before it touched the floor. They boys thought of how much they could do if McGonagall hadn't warned them. They could start an epic snow war!

That night Fred and George danced with every girl in their year (Not including Slytherin's) and were now pushing their luck on trying to dance with the Bauxbaton girls. They thoughtfully (Rudely) declined them and George found himself dancing with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet at the same time.

Freed wandered over to the snack table where he looked out at all the partygoers. Harry was dancing with Pravarti Patil as he terribly stepped on her feet. George was grinding with the two girls from before, and Dumbledore was twirling a frazzled looking McGonagall. Fred felt his eyes slide over to Hermione…with KRUM?

International Quidditch Superstar?! What in Merlin's pants was he doing with HERMIONE?! Fred frantically looked over at Ron who was scowling deeply at the couple. Fred felt a monster clawing its way out from deep within his chest. All he knew was that Hermione needed to be separated from Krum. It looked like Ron felt the same way, but seeing as he basically worshipped the Quidditch player he wouldn't be doing anything. Fred and George swore that Ron would go gay if Viktor was.

So it was up to Fred. Before he could think of what he was actually doing he walked over to the couple. He put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and said "may I have this dance?" in a mocking chivalrous voice. Hermione gaped at him and said "Umm…sure!"

Fred mentally grinned in triumph as he saw Viktor shoot him a dirty look and walk away. Fred grabbed Hermione and brought her outside. Hermione was feeling extremely surprised and said "Why did you take me out here?"

Fred smirked at her and said "Just saving the damsel in distress."

Hermione arched her eyebrow in surprise and said "I didn't realize I was in distress."

Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said "Of course you didn't. It's very hard to tell, but it was obvious Victor just wanted you for your beauty." Hermione blushed thinking 'Did he just say he thought I was beautiful.'

She blushed a bit and turned away as Fred said "You should have seen Ron's face, it was a mixture of jealousy and love mixed into one ugly face for his secret lover Viktor Krum." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. Fred grinned wider at her and squeezed her shoulders. She looked up at him and they locked eyes.

Hermione was surprised when she saw that Fred's eyes turned serious for once and they were slowly leaning towards each other. Then all of a sudden Ron burst through the door leading to where they are. "Oi! There you are 'Mione!" Ron said.

Fred and Hermione had burst away from each other as soon as the door opened. Then without another word Fred walked away from the two of them and grabbed him brother's arm. They walked up to their room where they found Lee Jordan snogging a Ravenclaw that they kicked out.

Lee and George turned towards Fred who was banging his head with his fist. "She's Ron's Best friend and crush. Of course I would fall for her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

That was the night he knew he needed to get Hermione to be his. That was also the night he found out Ron had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. She said Yes.

(End Flashback)

Fred looked at his twin and said "George, are you willing to help me get Hermione?"

George looked at his brother actually being serious and said "Of course mate, but you know this will probably hurt Ron."

Fred looked up at him and said "I know, but do you honestly think I would hurt our own brother (emotionally, The twins always physically hurt Ron…brotherly love.) for her if I didn't care about her?" George shook his head no.

"well brother let's work on operation Hermione." George said with a sly grin, sticking his hand out to his brother. Fred grinned and put his hand in George's. They shook on it and the door burst open.

"Count me in!" said Ginny, holding an extendable ear in her hand.


	2. Extendable Ears

"Ginny, what in Merlin's pants are you doing?" shouted Fred and George together. Ginny grinned at them waving around her extendable ear.

"Oh well you happened to drop this on your way out from Ron's room, and I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation going on in here. I am _your _sister." Fred and George smirked at the last part but then turned serious again.

"Well why would you want to help me instead of ickle ronnykins?" asked Fred raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Ginny sighed and said "First off, Ron does not deserve Hermione, he is way too dumb for her."

George looked surprised and said "Are you saying you think were smart?"

Ginny smiled and said "of course you are. You may not be smart the way everyone thinks smart should be, but you guys are. I know that you guys both got an O in potions. And look at the extendable ears." Fred and George grinned as she continued to tell them why. "And, quite honestly you two are my favorite brothers.

"And lastly, I have never actually seen you like anyone in your life Fred. So I want to see you happy." She finished. Fred actually felt a little touched by this last part, but he would never let his sister see that.

Instead he pat her on the back and said "We have taught her so well, my brother." George grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Then the three continued to plan operation Hermione.

When the portrait of Sirius Black's mother began screaming, the three ginger siblings knew it signaled Hermione Granger's entrance.

"Mudblood! Scum! Get out of my house!" screeched the portrait.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up!" Yelled Sirius Black.

These were the comforting words Hermione granger heard as she stepped foot in number 12 Grimauld Place. When Remus Lupin and Sirius finally managed to close the curtains they smiled impishly at her and gave her a hug.

In the middle of being asked how she was she heard someone yell "Hermione!" and saw Ron plummeting down the stairs. Ron ran to her and gave her a fierce hug and then kiss. Hermione backed up, not one to display public affection.

Ron looked hurt that he got pushed away but then grabbed her hand. "calm down Ron, don't assault her." George said, sauntering down the stairs. "Hey 'Mione!" he said giving her a high five.

Hermione grinned at him and then looked up for his brother. "Where's Fred?" she asked when she was unable to find him.

George laughed and said "Oh are we not allowed to be apart even when we need to use the loo?" Hermione blushed and apologized.

Meanwhile, upstairs Fred was standing in front of ginny who was fixing him. He was getting more and more annoyed with each time she flattened his hair. "Ginny! I don't want her to fall for me while I look like a bloody prat!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Were not making you look like Percy, were making you look like you want to impress her"

Fred stomped his foot in a very girly way and said "Ugh! I don't care if I look like a pretty little princess. I want her to fall for _me_."

Ginny sighed in an annoyed fashion and backed away "Fine! Do whatever you want!" and walked out of the room. Fred grinned out at his sister, thinking of how they had the same temperament. Fred walked over to a mirror and checked himself out.

His ginger hair was short this year, compared to the long look he had gone for the previous year. It was messy and had no style, just the way he liked it. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a signature Weasley sweater. George and him had thought about trading sweaters to confuse people, but decided against it when they realized they didn't want Hermione to think she was falling in love with Fred.

Ha! Fred was actually thinking that Hermione Granger, the brightest witch in the whole school, would fall for him, school prankster and troublemaker. Right, like that was actually going to happen. With a last look at himself Fred walked down the stairs to wear everyone was greeting Hermione.

Fred walked on the side of Hermione that Ron wasn't standing at and put an arm around her shoulder. He couldn't help but feel the jolt of electricity that swept through him when he put his arm there and the jerk Hermione gave when there skin met.

Ron didn't seem to notice the electricity surging between his girlfriend and brother because he was still talking. "….so then I had to kill the spider with my bare hands and I swear I was going to die…" he blabbered.

Hermione didn't seem to find this conversation very interesting so Fred said "Hey Hermione you should see this invention George and I created."

"Mostly Fred." Ginny said as she walked down the stairs. George shot her a dirty look and she winked with a smirk. Fred high fived his sister secretly as she walked past him and then he turned towards Hermione.

"I think even you would be amazed at this, even though it's used for mischievous purposes." Fred said beginning to take Hermione upstairs. George and Ginny walked up with them, and Ron looked up at his brother with an angry expression. He didn't seem very happy about having Hermione taken away from him.

Ron stomped upstairs anyway, somewhat curious as to what the twins came up with, and mostly to steal Hermione back to him. He belonged to him.

As Fred dragged Hermione upstairs he smiled the whole way up as he felt the tingling of his fingers where their hands were joined. This was step one of their plan: get as close to Hermione as possible without making things weird.

When they entered his room he let go of her hand for a second to get the ears. When he turned back to her Ron had a possessive arm on her shoulder. Fred resisted rolling his eyes as he looked at his younger brother. Hermione looked annoyed which made Fred smile.

George walked next to his twin and said "Are you ready to behold the newest invention made by the incredibly brilliant and not to mention sexy Weasley twins?" Everyone laughed and nodded their heads. Even Ron looked excited, despite his annoyance with Fred.

Fred pulled out from behind his back the extendable ear and placed it on the table in front of him. He then stepped beside it motioning his hands to show how amazing it is like those pretty muggle woman on television. Ron and Hermione looked confused so Fred said "Would it look more amazing if I was wearing a pretty sparkly dress?"

Hermione laughed as she took a step closer to the ear. "What is it?" she asked. George motioned for Fred to explain.

"Well it is called an extendable ear. This little baby came into our mind when we realized we needed a way to listen to the adults during meetings." Hermione gave him a reprimanding look. "Are you telling me you don't want to know what's going on in the order?"Hermione scowled and shook her head no.

"That's what I thought. So, Ginny , you would be so kind as to step out of the room so we can test it." George said.

"Why me?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Because you rudely used one already and know how amazing it is." He retaliated. Ginny scowled and walked out of the room. Fred walked up to the door and put a silencing charm on it. Then he came back to the ear. He held it in his hand between the four remaining teens in the room and before their eyes a little piece of the ear began to stretch its way under the doorway.

Then the four heard sound coming from the ear in Fred's palm. "Hi Crookshanks." Came Ginny's voice. "You'll never believe what happened today! Fred, Georg e and I walked in on Ron checking himself out of in the mirror. It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen…"

Fred and George were doubled over in laughter and Hermione was even giggling. Ron stood there clenching his fists, with the embarrassment flushing his face. Their laughter stopped when Ginny said "Oh yeah! And I found out Fred had a crush on someone! I would never believe he would have fallen for…" before she could finish Fred yanked the ear back into the room.

Ginny came back into the room grinning with Crookshanks in her arms. "So how did the ears work?" she asked. Fred lunged at his younger sister and held her in a headlock. He messed up her hair as she screamed at him. "I swear I will bat bogey you if you don't let me go!"

Fred let go of his sister knowing that she wasn't kidding. She attempted to fix her hair and shot Fred a dirty look. Ron looked so happy, as if Christmas had come early. "Haha! Fred fancies someone! Who is it? Who is it?" he yelled.

Hermione slapped his arm and grumbled "Leave him alone."

As things began to feel awkward in the small bedroom, Mrs. Weasley yelled "Dinner!" everyone walked down for their meal and Fred made sure he sat next to Hermione. He made sure he made her laugh at every opportunity and coudnt help but appreciate her laugh; it was like bells chiming.

It was then Fred realized he falling faster and faster for Hermione Granger.


	3. Diagon Alley

A week later Harry had arrived and gave everyone a shock. He had been attacked by dementors, and the ministry was blaming him for using magic against them. 'Idiots.' Fred thought to himself. Why would they make Harry Potter of all people go to a trial for using magic.

"Idiots." George said speaking the same thoughts going through his twin brother's head. The two boys were sitting in their room working on a new potion. It was a potion that would when consumed the said person would start rambling over who they fancied.

They had been experimenting with different ingredients and they were running out. George said "Do you think that we need to get more newts tail and Rats elixir?" Fred grinned and nodded and the two boys stood up and walked to the door.

A couple weeks ago, when they realized they were going to need to restock their ingredients, the y went to their father. "Dad!" They said said together.

Mr. Weasley turned around with a sigh and said "what do you need boys?"

"Well….dad, we were asking for permission to take some occasional trips to diagon alley." Mr. Weasley's eyes widened and George said "We need to get some things for our business. We know that mum doesn't approve, but this is really what we want to do in life."

Mr. Weasley's eyes softened at he looked at the young men standing before him. He remembered when they were little, and how he knew they would do something in life that entertained people, despite his wife's wishes of them becoming healers or bankers. He took a deep breath and said "Ok. But you must tell me when you are going, so that I can cover for you. And only Diagon Alley."

Freda and George grinned at their father and went on their way. Mr. Weasley smiled, knowing that he was helping his sons with what they wanted to do with their lives.

Back in the present, Fred and George sought out their father to tell him where they were going. After that was done they went away to where no one should be and closed their eyes, preparing to apparate. George cleared his mind first and disappeared with a pop. Right as Fred was about to apparate himself the door to the room they were in swung open.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a shrill voice. A voice that belonged to a certain someone that had been taking over Fred's head.

Fred looked up in surprise and said "Ummmm, Hey Hermione."

Hermione sent him a look and said "I heard George apparate! I'll go tell your mother right now!"

Fred rolled his eyes and walked over to Hermione. "Oh, Im so scared." He grabbed onto her arm and she looked up at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Fred put on a lopsided grin. He loved it was Hermione got all bossy with him. "I'm going to have to kidnap you now. I can't have you telling my dear mum where we are going." And with that Fred apparated with Hermione by his side.

When they landed Hermione looked outrage and said "Fred!"

Fred laughed and said "Something bothering you darling?" She stepped out of his reach and stared at him, nostrils flaring and all. Fred thought she looked beautiful .

"How dare you?" she yelled. Then she totally surprised Fred by coming up to him and kicking him in the shins. It didn't hurt and Fred had to fight the urge to laugh. At this point George walked over and said "There you are! What took so long? I think that we should stop at the Potions sto-" then he noticed Hermione seething with anger.

He raised an eyebrow and said "Why is book worm here?"

Fred smirked and said "She was going to turn us in."

"So you kidnapped her?"

"Obviously."

Hermione stomped over to them and said "Well…" When Fred and George didn't respond she said "Why in the name of Merlin are we here in Diagon Alley? Do you know how much trouble you'll be in when you go home?"

"None." Fred said. "Our father knows where we are, and he'll figure out your with us." Hermione stared open mouthed at them and stormed away. George looked at Fred as if asking 'did you have to bring her?' Fred shrugged and walked off to find Hermione.

He caught up to her easily and said "If you act like a normal human being that we did not kidnap, we promise we'll make the day worthwhile." She crossed her arms defiantly but didn't say anything."That's a good girl." He said and he pet her head.

"First we need to get some ingredients for some experimenting were doing." George said. Hermione was about to ask 'what kind of experimenting?' when she thought better of it and just decided to walk quietly.

They stopped at the potions store and bought everything they needed. "Where did you get all that money?" Hermione asked. She didn't ask it in a mean way, just a cautious worried way. The twins looked at each other and George shook his head no at Fred.

Fred was going to tell her the truth, but George didn't want him to so he just said "From a good friend." Hermione suspected they were talking about Lee so she stayed quiet once again. After Fred and George got everything they needed Fred said "So Hermione, are you ready for the day of your life?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a slight smile could be seen on her face. During the last week, Fred and George have been especially Fred. She thought maybe they had a big prank in store for her, but the more she thought about it she actually felt like they were becoming friends.

Hermione had never really given much thought to the night of the Yule ball because she had Ron, but now being so close with Fred, she thought about it more and more. They had almost kissed that night, that she was sure of.

She wasn't really sure whether she wished it to happen or not. Her thoughts were just too confusing. Fred's mind was thinking along the same track, except he was knew he is thoughts. He knew he wanted to kiss her. It would have made things so much easier.

"So George, I think we should take our dear friend out to a lovely lunch." Fred said.

George nodded and said "Hmmm….How about to…" and then he stared thinking of restaurant ideas. They decided on a place down the street from Ollivander's that sold Ice cream. Sure, it wasn't lunch, but it was delicious.

As they ate their sundae's they even got Hermione to laugh a bit. "So how is our ickle-ronnikens?" Hermione blushed causing Fred to scowl.

After Lunch they walked around Diagon alley and Fred and George noticed how Hermione's eyes kept flashing towards Flourish and Blotts book store. "'Mione would you like to go in there?" Fred asked smirking.

Hermione said "No." in a way that obviously said she really did. Fred and George grabbed her arms and dragged her to the book store. Her eyes lit up and she started looking at all the books. George rolled his eyes and Fred stared dreaminly after her. "why do you like her of all people." Fred elbowed him but continued. Love worked that way, you just fell for someone despite what anyone else thinks.

The twins bought Hermione a book she had been staring at and they went home. As they apparated Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and couldn't help but think of how good it felt. Her hand was so small and delicate, and his was big and strong, it worked somehow. All too soon they were back at Grimmauld place and Hermione let go of Fred's hand.

The first thing they heard was Ron's voice going "There you are Hermione!"


	4. Aftermath

"'Mione I was so worried!" Ron said and he ran up to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Fred clenched his fist's and said "She was with us!"

"Exactly." Said Ron with a sour look to his brother's.

Right as Fred was about to retaliate, Hermione beat him to it "Really Ronald! Your brother's just took me out for a nice day. There is no need to over react!" Then she stalked out of the room.

Fred looked in awe after her and Ron stomped out of the room. Before he left he turned around and stomped his foot like Ginny used to do when she was twelve. "This is all your fault!" he yelled.

When he walked away Fred and George burst into a fit of laughter. Ginny soon walked in and said "You sly dog!" then she pat Fred on the shoulder. Fred raised an eyebrow and she said "You kidnapped her! Genius!"

"Hey she was going to tell mum on us! I couldn't let that happen, now could I?' He said In mock seriousness. Ginny snorted as Harry walked in.

"Hey you guy's. Do you know what's going on with Ron and Hermione? They seemed pretty mad." Harry asked.

"Oh we just kidnapped Hermione, nothing unusual." Said George with a serious expression on his face. Harry laughed and walked out of the room. Fred noticed Ginny stare at him as he left with a wistful expression on her face.

Fred grabbed the shoe sitting next to him and he threw it at his sister's face. It hit her right on as he said "Fancy anyone Ginevra?"

She whipped around and attacked him. They started wrestling each other with George refereeing. Ginny ended up kicking her brother in the golden spot. He crouched in on himself and rolled around. George had tears of laughter running down his face, as he held up Ginny's arm in victory.

She stuck her tongue out at Fred and strut out of the room. After a couple of minutes Fred stood up and lightly punched George in the arm for his continuous snickering. Fred looked to his side, and noticed that the book that he had bought for Hermione was laying on the floor. He sighed and picked it up.

He walked over to a chair and sat dejectedly down. "'You know, I think Hermione was really starting to warm up to me! Then Ron had to come in like the little prat he is!" Fred said looking at the ceiling.

George sat down and said "Yes, he may be a prat, but did you see her face when Ron got all jealous and kissed her?" Fred grinned to himself and looked down at the book in his hands.

"I'll be back." Said a confident sounding Fred. With the book in his hand he walked up to Hermione's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked in to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. Hermione sat on her bed with an angry expression on her face and angry tears threatening to fall. Fred wouldn't have any of that, he would make her smile.

He walked in and said "Hey beautiful!" She looked over and could see a smile slightly forming on her face. "What's with the frown? Don't let little Ronnie ruin our fun!" he said as he plopped on the side of her bed.

She laughed a little bit and said "I just hate it when he kisses me in front of other people; its awkward. Then he gets so jealous. Even when I'm with his own brother! What does he have to worry about?"

Fred frowned a bit at the last part of that, but he wasn't facing her so she couldn't see. Then in a slightly sarcastic voice he said "Oh yes! What could he possibly have to worry about with us?"

Hermione noticed the sarcasm, but decided not to ask about it. She didn't really know what was up since the Yule Ball. She knew they were going to kiss, and lately Fred and George have been treating her like a real friend. She never really had time to think about the almost kiss and the feeling that came from it. Right afterwards was when Ron asked her out and she couldn't have been happier.

However, she has noticed some problems in her and Ron's relationship. They were always bickering, and then to try and solve a fight Ron would snog her. Hermione was snapped out of her reverie when Fred turned around to face her. She looked up at him into his brown eyes. His eyes were full of mischief and fun. It was like they had never seen the horrors of the world, even though they had. Fred was always so optimistic, and he lightened Hermione's mood whenever she saw him.

"Hermione," he began "I really like-" and then he was abruptly cut off by the door opening. Ginny was standing in the doorway with a hint of frustration on her face pointing at Fred.

"Mum wants you, George and I to clean the living room." She said with narrowed eyes. Fred clenched his jaw and said bye to Hermione. He walked out of her room, leaving her book and stalked up to Ginny.

"You just ruined my moment! I was about to tell her how I feel!" he said with anger laced in his eyes and voice.

"I know!" said Ginny.

Fred stared at her In disbelief and said "I thought you wanted us to get together! This could have been the moment!"

Ginny stopped walking and spun around to face him. "First off, Hermione is still dating Ron. You have to have them break up. Without ruining their friendship. " she said with a stern look. "Second, you have to get to know her better, and let her get to know you better."

Fred looked away starting to see things through Ginny's eyes. Then the usual mischievous glint returned to his eyes and he looked at his sister. "I have a plan."


	5. Fluff

That night Fred , George, and Ginny created a plan that would go into action the night before they went back to Hogwarts. In the meantime Fred would spend as much time with Hermione as possible, which proved to be a difficult task due to Ron. He was guarding her in a way that a Hungarian Horntail would guard their egg. It drove Fred insane and at one point he finally said "Why don't you let the poor girl breathe?"

Ron glared at him and said "I would, but I'm afraid someone will kidnap her again." Then walked out of the room.

Right now Fred and George were sitting in their room trying to perfect a product they liked to call 'Nosebleed Nougat' Right now George was bleeding out of his ears instead of nose. They cleared that up when they heard their mother's shrill voice calling them downstairs.

George changed his shirt quickly because of the blood stains on it and together the twins apparated downstairs. Ron, Hermione and Harry were all downstairs and didn't even flinch when the twins appeared out of nowhere. They were getting used to it by now. Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a stern look telling them her disapproval of using magic everywhere they went.

They grinned sheepishly before standing in line with the other three and saluted her. She chuckled, despite herself, and told them "This house really needs to be cleaned so today you will all be cleaning and-" She looked closer at George and Fred swore to himself when he saw a bit of blood on the side of George's face.

"Have you been working on more products?" Mrs. Weasley screamed. There was no point in lying because she already knew they were.

She flew upstairs and came back down with her arms full of unfinished products. She went to the trash and threw them all out. She came back fuming with anger and continued what she began explaining before. "You guys will all work in pairs. "Harry and Ginny can work on the living room. Ron and George can work on third floor bedrooms, and Fred and Hermione can work on cleaning the spare room on the fourth floor. Maybe she'll knock a bit of sense into you." And with that she stormed out of the room to get the cleaning supplies.

She came back and gave everyone the cleaning supplies, the worst of it to Fred and George. But right now Fred couldn't be happier. Mrs. Weasley had inadvertently paired Fred up with the person he wanted to work with most. He and Hermione walked up to the fourth floor in a comfortable silence. When they got there they began cleaning.

Five minutes into it Hermione said "Thanks for the book. It was great."

Fred smiled and said "Anytime." A couple of minutes later Fred said "So how's paradise with Ickle- Ronny?"

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter and said "Eh. He's getting better. A couple days ago I was ready to curse him into oblivion with the over protection."

Fred tried to hide his grin as he said "What a shame your underage." Hermione elbowed him and Fred laughed.

They continued working like that for a couple more hours.

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Ginny and Harry were working in a not so comfortable silence Even though Ginny had gotten control of her crush on Harry it was still awkward being alone with him. Harry knew that Ginny had had a crush on him, but he wasn't sure if she still did.

"So…" Ginny said awkwardly. "I'm glad you didn't get kicked out of school." She mentally kicked herself at the stupidity of that comment.

Harry chuckled and said "Me too." Harry looked over at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She had grown up a lot the past couple of years. She had a new confidence about her that was never there before. She had grown a back bone. Her hair fell a little past her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled in a similar style that Fred and George wore.

Ginny was looking at Harry too. His raven black hair fell right by his emerald eyes. Those eyes were filled with sorrow that was hard to even comprehend. He had been through so much in his life that Ginny couldn't even begin to fathom it.

"Im sorry!" she blurted out. Harry jerked and stared at her in confusion.

Her ace was reddening as she realized how crazy she sounded. "I'm sorry about everything that has ever happened to you." You are the greatest person I know and you don't deserve any of the crap that has happened to you. I'm not trying to pity you or anything! I just wanted to tell you sorry because you are one of the greatest people I know….and…." Ginny was at a loss for words. She didn't know what made her say that, but she did and that's all that mattered right now.

Harry stared wide eyed at her feeling completely shocked. Ginny had just called him one of the greatest people she has ever known and Harry felt proud of that. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her hand and said "Thank you, Ginny."

He stared into her eyes for a second and he saw a girl who really, really liked him. And he realized he really like her. This was different than his little crush on Cho Chang. Despite not realizing until now, Ginny had always been there for him, and that's what caused him to do what he did next.

He leaned closer and closer to her until their lips finally met. Ginny froze in shock but quickly recovered. This continued for about a minute until they heard the door open and a little gasp.

"Ginevra! Harry James!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Harry jumped up and said "I'm sorry!"

Mrs. Weasley gaped at him and then burst out into laughter. "Harry, dear." She said through her chuckles. "I'm just so excited! I knew you two would end up together."

Both Ginny and Harry stared at Mrs. Weasley as she happily hummed to herself and left the room.

"Well that was odd." Said Harry.

Ginny laughed and said "Now where were we?" and wrapped her arms around Harry and snogged him senseless.


	6. Crush Cookie

"So how are you and your lover doing?" Fred asked casually to Ginny.

She took the broom in her hand and whacked her brother on the head. He jumped and pointed his wand at his sister. "Let's not forget which one of us can use magic without getting kicked out of school."

She grumbled a "Sorry." George looked up at Fred and the two burst out into laughter.

Changing the subject, Ginny asked "So are we fulfilling the plan tonight?"

George grinned and said "Of course, seeing as we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"And we just perfected the cookies last night." Fred said proudly.

Ginny snorted and said "What did mum say when she noticed you were baking cookies?"

"Well she was quite suspicious until we let her try one." Said Fred.

Ginny's eyes widened and she said "You let her try one! What did she say?"

Fred and George both rolled their eyes and said "She just went on and on about dad. It was quite annoying actually. When she got to his eyes and how they glowed with love whenever they held hands we had to draw the line." Fred said.

"So you created an antidote?" Ginny asked.

"It's just a powder that you put into a glass of milk." George said with a grin.

"You guys are Genius's." Ginny said in awe at their invention.

"We know that, darling sister." Fred said. "Now why don't you find that boy with the scar on his forehead and snog him or something."

She stood up and said "I think I will." And she strut out of the room.

"Do you think we need to have a talk with Harry?" George asked as he watched his little sister leave the room.

"Eh, I don't think we really have much to worry about with Harry." Fred said, "He knows just about as much as Ginny knows about guys when it comes with girls."

George laughed loudly and the two boy's walked away from the curtain they were cleaning and walked upstairs to go over the plan for tonight one last time.

When Fred, George and Ginny had tried to come up with a plan they knew it had to make Hermione upset with Ron. They needed to break up in order for Fred to get with her. As they thought in silence Fred noticed Ginny's eyes light up. She told him about Ron getting a letter from Lavender Brown and about how he talked about how pretty she was.

When Ginny left his room he tried to think of what he could do and then an invention struck him: Crush Cookies.

Basically you would give a cookie to someone and they would begin talking about someone they fancy and what they fancy about them. He was going to give everyone a cookie, but Ron would get one that was really a crush cookie. He would start talking about Lavender and Hermione would break up with him.

It would be great.

So that night when Mrs. Weasley called them down to dinner, Fred and George prepared the cookies and put the Crush Cookie on top.

Dinner went by normally and quickly…until Crookshanks came along.

The cat could smell the cookies in the basket and she was trying to get one. Fred kicked at the cat, but it didn't stop scratching the basket.

"Damn cat." He said angrily. Hermione looked under the table and saw Crookshanks.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" she said as she came over and picked up her cat. She noticed the basket and saw the cookies inside. "Cookies?" she said with a laugh and picked them up.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "Fred and George made some last night, and I tried one and let me tell you, they were delicious."

Hermione grinned and grabbed a cookie. " Do you mind?" as she held the cookie.

George looked at Fred with wide eyes. What were they supposed to say? _NO! Only Ron can have that cookie! _That sounded stupid even to Fred. So as he watched Hermione stick the cookie in her mouth he prayed to Merlin that she didn't pick the cookie that he thought she picked.

His worst fears came true when she said "Wow this cookie is great! Want to know who else is great?-"

Then Fred did the only thing he could think of. "Silencio!" Then he passed Hermione a glass of milk that she drank in confusion. When the antidote reached her and she realized what she was about to say she stormed out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley was looking at Fred in confusion with suspicion lying in there. Fred walked out of the room and went after her.

"Hermione!" he yelled when he saw her storming down the hallway.

She spun around and he could see anger storming in her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked harshly. "Embarrass me? Do you realized what I was about to say."

"I suspected you were going to say Ron's name." Fred said.

She blushed and said "Goodbye Fred." And stormed out of the room. Fred just stared there trying to think of what in Merlin's pants just happened.

In his state he didn't even notice Ron come into the hallway and say "Where did 'Mione go?"

Ron cleared his throat and even though Fred heard him this time he pretended he didn't, not really in the mood to talk. Ron walked away and Fred walked up to his and George's room. _Things were supposed to go right tonight. Tonight I was supposed to get Hermione._

These were the thoughts that stayed in his mind that night as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Just Apologize!

Well this chapter was a bit of a downer to write. But dont worry it wont stay like this for long ;) thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love them.

* * *

Fred woke up to his mother's shrill voice waking him up. He woke up feeling crap, wondering what happened. Then he remembered last night and the feeling of crap intensified. He had failed at making Ron and Hermione break up and now Hermione was extremely mad at him.

He rolled out of bed and got ready in a depressed mood. George knew better than to say anything and just got ready silently next to him. At breakfast Hermione kept shooting dirty looks at Fred and the poor boy just lowering his head more and more. On the way to the station George gave him a pat on the back and said "Lighten up. We're going back to Hogwarts!" then in a lower voice added "that means we can work on our products without any interference from mum."

Fred smiled glumly and looked back out the window of the ministry car they were using. Ginny kept shooting annoyed glances at him that Fred chose to ignore. Harry noticing the awkward silence in the car made a sad attempt at conversation. "So…I was a bit mad I didn't get to try those cookies you made last night. According to your mum they sounded delectable."

Ginny closed her eyes in frustration and George shot a worried look at Fred. Fred decided to not respond to that comment and just pictured himself hitting Harry in the face several times. The car finally reached Kings Cross station and everyone hurriedly got out of the car.

They all casually walked through platform 9 ¾ and made their way onto the magnificent Hogwarts Express. "Fred, George! There's my two favorite red headed twins!" Shouted a familiar voice. The two twins noted looked around and Fred even smiled as he looked at his dread-locked friend, Lee Jordan.

"How are you doing, mate?" George asked grabbing Lee's hand. He shook it excitedly and the three friends made their way to their usual compartment. Lee was in the process of telling the twins about their summer when he noticed Fred's glazed depressed look.

He shot a questioning look a George who waved it away with his hand. Lee shrugged his shoulders and continued his story beginning with a joke his uncle had told him involving a witch, a leprechaun and a Veela. He was interrupted by another red head opening the door and quickly slamming it closed.

Fred looked up, his eyes widening with surprise. "Ginny!" George said in surprise.

Ginny ignored him and sat next to Fred, who was staring at her in just as much surprise. "Why aren't you with Harry?" he asked.

She put her head in her hands and said "Probably doing the same thing I am, trying to get away from Hermione." She said.

Fred scowled and Ginny said "I have never seen her in such a foul mood."

"Why is she so angry?" Lee asked in utter confusion.

George and Ginny looked at each other and George nodded quickly. Ginny took a glance at Fred and said "Because Fred fancies Hermione. A lot." Fred glared daggers at his sister who purposely kept her gaze from him.

Lee's eyes widened in complete surprise and the ghost of a smile was on his lips, before his eyebrows scrunched together. "So he fancies her. That doesn't explain why Hermione's in a bad mood."

Ginny looked at Fred asking with her eyes for permission to tell him. Fred slouched in his seat and said "Well you might as well tell him of my failure."

Ginny gave him a pitiful look and turned back towards Lee. Together she and George told Lee everything and seemed completely immersed in the story. Fred chose to look out the window again and tried not to listen to his siblings.

By the end of the story, Lee had his elbows on his knees and head in between his hands. After a couple minutes of silence he turned towards Fred. "Hermione's a practical kind of girl, right?" Ginny snorted. "Well why don't you just, you know, apologize?"

Ginny's eyes glowed and she grabbed Fred's arm. "C'mon, apologize now." Fred shook her off and shook his head no.

"Who am I to decide who she should end up with? If her and Ronnie want to be together forever, so be it. I'll find someone else." Fred said.

Ginny let go of his arm quickly and gave him a glare. "Just give up then?" Ginny asked. Fred nodded and noticed a fire swirling in her eyes. "Fine, but when Hermione is talking about how bad you are, don't expect me to stand up for you." Then she stormed out the compartment.

With his spirits even lower than before Fred decided to try and sleep. Within minutes he was out like a light and in the comfort of darkness.

"Fred." A voice said.

"Go away." He mumbled.

Something hit him on the top of the bed and he scrambled awake. "What's going on?"

As his eyes adjusted to being awake, Fred saw Lee standing in front of him looking sheepish and kept shooting glances at the door. "What's going on?" Fred repeated.

Lee took a deep breath. "I wanted to say this while George wasn't here. I don't want him hearing me get all sentimental."

"Nor do I." Fred muttered.

Lee glared and quickly said. "Apologize to her."

Fred groaned and said "I already told everyone I wasn't going to."

"I know, but now I'm telling you to, so you have to." He said with a small grin before turning serious again. "Remember when I was dating Katie?" Lee asked. Fred nodded and Lee sighed. "Well I did something stupid to her and that's why she broke up. I didn't want to apologize and now she likes someone else."

Before he could say anything else George walked in and laughed. "Oh look Sleeping Beauty has awoken. Did you have to kiss him, lee?" Lee grabbed the pillow Fred slept on and threw it at George.

George dodged it neatly and began talking about something stupid Ron had just done. Fred wasn't listening, instead he was thinking about what Lee had just said. He could clearly remember what had happened, and with a shock he realized it was almost the same circumstance as the one he was in now.

They had been working on products in their room and wanted to test it on someone. Lee had offered Katie and she had not been happy with the ending result. She broke up with him on the spot and apparently Lee had never apologized.

As much as Fred didn't want to admit it, he still wanted Hermione. He closed his eyes and could hear her bossy voice in his head, and he could also hear Lee's sad looking eyes right after the break up. He opened his eyes and looked over to Lee. Lee glance over at him and Fred nodded his head slightly.

Lee nodded back and quickly looked back towards George. Fred took note of the happiness that filled his friend's eyes before he had turned away.

Fred turned back to the window once more with a slightly more optimistic outlook. Maybe he could win back Hermione afterall.


	8. Almost

That night at the feast Fred thought it passed by in a dull blur. Angelina Johnson had happily come over to him and said "You'll never believe what happened this summer! I got the badge to become Gryffindor Quidditch captain!" Fred wasn't feeling like his usual jolly self and he let George cry the celebratory cheer.

He went to bed that night early and woke up in the same mood. His optimism from the day before at thought of apologizing to her had faded into another feeling- nerves. How was he supposed to apologize to her? He had never apologized to someone by himself (George always was in the same situation) and without his brother there it would be ten times harder.

He closed his eyes and thought back to what Lee had said. Fred didn't want to lose a girl due to a stupid prank like his friend did. The red haired boy got out of bed with a new determination. He got ready for the day and got his twin and Lee up. "Get up now!"

"What are you being cheerful about?" George asked groggily. Lee stuffed his head under his pillow to block out there loud voices.

Fred grinned and said "Today is the day Fred Weasley will get on Hermione Granger's good list."

"And why is this that?" George asked in a somewhat more awake tone.

"Because I am going to apologize to her." Fred simply answered as he walked out the door.

He walked down to the common room, hoping her could find her there. He scowled when she was nowhere to be seen. He walked out of the fat lady and almost ran to the Great Hall to look for her there. He swore loudly when he couldn't find her there either.

He was walking out of the Great Hall to check the library when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Mr. Weasley. I will be passing out schedules soon so I suggest to you stay in here."

Fred groaned as he walked to the table and sat next to Angelina Johnson. "Hey Ang!" he said.

She turned around slowly to him and said "Oh, so now you've decided to talk to me?"

"Sorry, I wasn't in the most cheerful mod yesterday." He said with a sigh.

Angelina's cold look toward him died out as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It must be something pretty sad to make you out of spirits." He nodded glumly and she asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Fred shook his head but instead smiled at Angelina. "No thanks, but let me hear your plans for making the Gryffindor team smash Slytherin."

Angelina grinned and told Fred all about her plans. Fred found himself smiling and laughing, and for the moment forgetting about Hermione.

When breakfast was over Fred and George walked to class together. Their first class was DADA with the toad of a teacher Dolores Umbridge. This woman made the twins respect Professor McGonagall on a whole new level, not that they would ever tell her that.

When the woman told them all to read in their textbooks Fred instead thought about how he was going to apologize to Hermione. Fred was stumped. He was typically a very charismatic guy, even more so than George, and yet when it came to one bushy haired fifth year he was speechless.

At lunch that day Fred didn't see Hermione. Now he was getting frustrated. He needed to apologize soon, or he would never have a chance with her. For the rest of his lessons he paid no attention to his teacher and when Snape had asked him a question, Fred 'accidentally' called the potions master 'A bat cowering in his dungeon." Earning himself a detention.

Dinner time came around and Hermione was still not bloody present and now he couldn't look for her because he had a detention with a certain bat. He arrived and waited for Snape to enter. When the git strut into the room he said in a boring monotone voice "Mr. Weasley, for your disrespect towards me you will be cleaning cauldrons."

"Lovely." Fred muttered under his breath.

Snape growled at him and lead him over to the revolting dirty cauldrons. "Have fun." The teacher sneered before stalking out of the room. Fred pulled out his wand to begin magically cleaning. Snape came back in and a malicious smile appeared on his face when he saw what Fred was going to do. "No magic." He said before once again walking out of the room.

Fred looked down at the rags he was supposed to you and a fantasy of him strangling Snape with them occupied his mind while he began to clean.

He had more important things to do. He could be apologizing to Hermione right now and instead he had to clean stupid cauldrons.

Three hours later he was angrily stalking out of the dungeon, leaving behind a smirking Snape. While he grudgingly cleaned the stupid cauldrons he had realized he would have to wait until tomorrow to apologize to Hermione. All he could do was hope that one day wouldn't change anything.

He reached the fat lady and stepped in. He almost fell over when he saw Hermione sitting in one of the arm chairs. She had a book in her hand and was writing something down. Only Hermione Granger would be up late doing homework on the first day back at school.

"Hey!" Fred said.

Hermione looked up and her face hardened when she saw who it was. "What do you want? Use me to try out a new product again?" she said.

Fred came closer to her and sat down across from her. "I didn't mean to give it to you!" he said pleadingly.

Hermione crossed her arms and scowled. "Sure you didn't."

"I didn't!" he said in a loud voice. "It was meant for Ron."

Hermione's look of defiance faltered but she quickly tried to put it back up. "How do I know that?"

Fred felt like hitting the girl upside the head. "Hermione, I wouldn't eve do something like that to you." He threw his hands in the air. "I wanted to humiliate Ron. Hermione, I really, really li-" he cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say.

He blushed slightly and stood up. He walked towards the staircase leading to his dormitory. As he was about to ascend the stairs he turned around and looked deeply into Hermione's brown eyes. "Look. I didn't mean for you to get the cookie. I'm sorry."

Then he walked up to his room and lay down in his bed. George and Lee were already asleep and Fred was thankful for that.

He turned on his side and the last thing he saw was Hermione's smiling face.

Luckily Fred didn't notice Lee smiling slightly in his bed with an extendable ear laying next to him.

* * *

Well there it is. Please review, it makes me very happy :)


	9. I'm Sorry

Fred sat in the common room that night wondering when he would ever see Hermione again. He hadn't seen her since the night he almost told her he fancied her. As he stared around the room he couldn't help but think that perhaps she was ignoring him.

He groaned loudly and tried to think of anything but Hermione. He tried to think about perfecting the puking pastilles George and he had been working on.

In order to finish the tricky product they needed some ingredients. Originally they were just going to steal from Snape, but when they had snuck out to get the ingredients there were no more left. Apparently Snape had run out of them in his Third year class which conveniently used all the things they needed.

So tonight Fred, George and Lee were going to use one of the secret passages they had found back when they had the Marauder's map. They were going to go to the potions store in Hogsmeade. This was, of course, not the first time they had done this. They made regular visits a couple of times a year. Madam Rosmerta even kept it a secret when they came in for Butter beers.

"Oi, Fred!" George called. Fred looked up and saw George and Lee waltzing towards him.

When they sat down on the armchairs across from him, Lee said in a quiet voice "You ready for tonight?"

Fred grinned and said "Hey! Madam Rosmerta can serve us fire whiskey now!" George and Lee laughed and high-fived Fred.

At twelve o'clock that night the three boys were creeping down the hallways. Everything was going the way it normally went, and they were near the statue soon enough.

Then there was a cough. A sickly sweet cough. Lee looked at the twins in horror. They recognized the cough the new DADA teacher's, Dolores Umbridge. George ran and hid behind the curtain, Lee behind the statue and Fred looked around for more hiding spots.

The pink monster was about to turn the corner and Fred quickly ran for his life around the other corner down the hall. He pressed himself against the wall and was trying not to breathe.

"Miss Granger, you should not be roaming the halls at this hour." The horrid woman said.

"As I've told you three times already professor, I'm a prefect" She paused and Fred assumed she was pointing at the golden badge on the front of her robes. "And in being a prefect, I am required to roam the halls of the school to make sure no students are walking out of their dorms."

It was silent for a moment until Umbridge said "Very Well." Then went back the way she came.

Hermione sighed in relief and then said "You can come out now."

Fred's eyes widened as he stepped out from his pathetic hiding spot and saw Hermione looking expectantly at him. "How did you know?"

"I saw you turn the corner right as I walked in here with Umbridge." She said. Then she looked around and noticed a pair of feet sticking out from under the curtain. "George!" she said exasperated. Then as an after-thought she said "Lee, I would bet ten galleons you're somewhere here too, so just come out!"

The two boys stepped out from their hiding spots with sheepish expressions on their faces. "So are you going to turn us in?" Lee asked.

Before Hermione could answer, Fred walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Of course she won't." he said confidently.

Hermione stepped away with an incredulous expression on her face. "Really? And why is that?"

"Because you don't want to miss a fun night with your favorite boys at Hogwarts." He said, and with that he grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the statue that allowed their entrance to the secret passage that led to Hogsmeade.

"Where are you taking me?" she hissed.

"Why are we taking her?" George asked in a joking voice.

Fred shot a glare at George and said "We're taking her so that she can see how much fun it is to be a little rebellious." Then turning towards Hermione a grin appeared on his face as he said "As to where we're taking you is a surprise."

George and Lee snorted as the statue jumped away from the passage entrance. Lee entered first and together Fred and George forced Hermione through the entrance. When they started walking Hermione finally stopped struggling and instead began complaining.

"What if we get caught? It would be just my luck to be caught up in mischief right when I become a prefect! Then Dumbledore will probably expel-"

She was cut off by Fred covering her mouth with his hand and said "Why don't you learn to live a little?"

She stomped her foot but didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later they showed up in Honeydukes basement. When Hermione realized where they were she nearly exploded. "You brought me to Hogsmeade?" she screeched.

All three boys turned on her and said "Shut up!" She scowled and crossed her arms.

They made it out of the sweet shop, which happened to be closed right now. They looked around the empty village of Hogsmeade and decided to get the ingredients they needed for their inventions first. When they entered the store, Hermione kept glancing around thinking that someone would see her.

Luckily they were soon out of the store and heading towards the three broomsticks. Hermione had decided that since she was already forcibly taken, she might as well try to have a good time. "So what do you guys need all of that stuff for anyway? "She asked.

George grinned mischievously and said "The less you know 'Mione, the better."

Hermione rolled her eyes and suddenly felt fear ripple through her. "Won't Madam Rosemerta turn us in for being here?"

"Nope." The three boys said together.

Lee laughed and said "Madam Rosmerta adores us, we're her favorite customers."

Hermione still felt nervous, but let Fred lead her into the restaurant. The second they walked in Madam Rosmerta spun around to meet their grinning faces.

"School has barely started and you're already sneaking about?" she reprimanded, though Hermione could see the smile on her face.

"You know us, Madam." Fred said.

She laughed and said "That I do." She led the four to the table and suddenly noticed Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, I must say I'm quite surprised you're here with these trouble makers." The pretty woman said.

"Well it was against my will." Hermione said. She meant the words to have a little menace in them, but that was taken away by the small smile that spread across her lips.

As they sat down Fred pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast!" He pretended to blow his nose. "It seems as if just yesterday our Hermione was busy hiding in the library with some books, and now she's sneaking around at night with the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen."

Hermione kicked him under the table while Madam Rosmerta set down four glasses of butterbeer on the table. "Right you are, Fred. You boys give James Potter and his crew a run for their money." She said in reminiscent voice.

Hermione reached out for a butterbeer and sat back taking in what was happening. It was hard to believe, but she was actually having a good time.

"You know this is the second time you have kidnapped me, right?" Hermione said.

Fred looked at her with a huge grin on his face and said "Yes, but you know you have had more fun than you've ever had."

Hermione laughed loudly and Fred closed his eyes. Her laugh was amazing. It wasn't like most girls giggles, but it was a full out laugh, but not obnoxious like Pansy Parkinson's.

George was in the middle of telling a story about a prank they pulled on Ron when they were children, when Hermione checked the time. She jumped when she saw it was nearly three o'clock in the morning.

"We need to get back!"She said loudly.

Fred looked at the time and was surprised himself. "You're right!"

She grabbed his and Lee's arm and shot a look at George that told him to follow her. They walked back through Honeyduke's and ten minutes later they found themselves back in front of the statue leading back towards Hogsmeade.

They were walking back to the Gryffindor common room when Lee said "You know I'm a bit hungry, how about you George?"

George was about to say 'no' when Lee elbowed him hard in the ribs and looked at Fred and Hermione. George's eyes filled with understanding and he said "Oh yeah, me too."

Fred looked back suspiciously at the two who gave him angelic faces. "How about you bring our darling little Gryffindor prefect back to the common room and we'll meet you up in our dorm?" Lee said.

Fred nodded and gave a glare towards his brother and friend. Hermione turned around and gave them serious looks. "Don't get caught. You're lucky I saved your arse's earlier!"

They both just chuckled and waved goodbye, and now Fred was all alone with Hermione.

It was a very awkward silence and Fred thought it felt very unnatural, he was never the type of guy who let an awkward moment stay the way it was. So being the idiot he was he said the next worst thing next to an awkward silence.

"So about what I said the other night…."

Hermione stopped walking and wouldn't look at him. Suddenly she seemed to find her shoe laces quite interesting. "I've been really busy with school and prefect duties, so that I never got a chance to say…I'm sorry."

Fred was about to say "Thank you so much for forgiving me!" when he realized what she had actually said. He put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Wait, you think you did something wrong?" Fred asked in shock.

She nodded and said "I completely over reacted. You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just being you," she grinned up at him "and without your pranks, it seems as if the time we're going through right now wouldn't be nearly as fun."

Then with a sudden pluck of courage she gave him a quick hug. Fred hugged her back and he mentally photographed this moment to remember until he could actually have her. He wanted to take her face in his hands so bad and just give her a kiss that would make her forget Ron, but he couldn't. Fred wanted Hermione to like him when she wasn't with his brother.

So with very much reluctance he let her go, but kept an arm around her shoulder- in a strictly friend way, of course.

All too soon they reached the Gryffindor common room and they said goodbye. If things were the way Fred wanted he could give her a good night snog that she would all too willingly return. He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, trying to convince himself to stop thinking of 'what if's'

As he walked up the stairs to his dormitory, he realized how exhausted he was and when he walked into the room he went straight towards the bed and collapsed on it, where he could still almost feel Hermione's arms around him.

* * *

Please Review! Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Question of the day: What did you all think of A very potter Sequel?


End file.
